


Relapse

by edtheoddfish



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jay's POV, M/M, Manipulation, major spoilers for episodes through 2.16, zoom is really evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edtheoddfish/pseuds/edtheoddfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen held the secret to regaining his speed, truly he was the most addictive drug of them all. </p>
<p>Or Zoom gains the trust of Caitlin Snow to create a stable Velocity serum by pursing Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of a reaction fic to 2.17. I don't know the exacts on Zoom's identity. But I'm rolling with Earth II Jay Garrick is Zoom and has Hunter Zolomon in his lair. Or i have it backwards and this fic is an AU. 
> 
> Warnings for manipulative relationship. 
> 
> Overall this super ambiguous. Hope you all enjoy it.

              At first he thought seducing the doctor to get to the stabled and improved Velocity serum would be the most effective way to keep his speed. And in addition by wooing her and by gaining her trust he would be close enough to the Flash. However, after careful observational of all the STAR Labs members he realized her love and loss for her dead husband was still too strong. The risk was too high that she reject his subtly cool advances and he would be pushed away. He weighed the pros and cons of approaching the situation by being friends with Cisco, trying to relate with him over science and their surprising similar taste in movies. Unfortunately the man was also a metahuman who could literally sense another person’s motives. So staying away from Ramon was the safest bet. And the inventor from his Earth was out of the picture. He already didn’t trust him despite the countless hours of trust he spent building while pretending to be the Crimson Comet. So the only member left to influence and manipulate was the Flash himself. Barry Allen.

 

              It wasn’t too hard to get himself involved with their lives. The moment the portals from Earth 1 opened to his world he started the game. Throwing his signature helmet across the portals to get their attention. They were so preoccupied with the nonsense of the slower Reverse-Flash that they didn’t even check it for basic camera and surveillance technology. Then he started to send pawns to ensure the team’s utmost focus. It was a gamble to send Harrison Wells, but he looked too similar to the disgraced mentor in their life and the relationship that the man resembled. In the months of watching Barry Allen if he only learned one thing it was that Speedster cared, deeply. And ultimately would be his key to taking his speed.

 

Then it was his turn to appear, as the fallen hero from Earth II who could help them stop Zoom. It was even Barry Allen who had accepted his aid to stop the weak metahuman Sand Demon. He hinted at the right places and Barry opened the cell and trusted him, it was as simple as that. It had been his plan to play the perfect mentor to Barry, to be the voice in his ear as he chased after meta-humans that he had sent, unknown to Barry. He would be the helpful hand who would pull Barry up after a long run through Central City and the comforting stable force encouraging him to go _faster._ He would stay by their side teaching Barry new super speed skills will increasing his threshold for the speed force.

 

              So it was only a small bump in the road when he first noticed Barry really taking a liking to him. He needed to convince the man in red that Linda Park was in fact not a threat so that he would be caught off guard when she attacked. What he didn’t expect was for Barry to look up into his eyes with blind faith and misplaced admiration after only a few months. Wells had yelled at them, but Barry did not waiver. It was exhilarating to have the trust of the Flash so quickly. And even more exhilarating when he slammed the lean man’s body in the ground over and over again. The feeling of parading the Speedster’s body around Central City was sending shivers all across his body, and it felt like he didn’t even need Velocity to be the fastest man in the world. The adrenaline would carry his legs just fine.

 

              The next bump came during Barry’s recovering after waking up the good doctor informed him that Barry wanted to speak with him. The pride he felt as the Flash laid stiff in the hospital bed because of him. His legs were stiff from the attack from Zoom and his face splotchy from the beating. It was exhilarating. But nonetheless he played the character and stayed by Barry’s side for days talking and comforting him. In Barry’s eyes losing his speed was similar to his temporary paralysis.  

 

He was warming up to the entire STAR Labs crew slowly but surely. Caitlin would bring him tea while she analyzed Barry’s vitals. Cisco would pass him twizzlers as Barry snoozed. But Barry seemed the most grateful. Late one night as they exchanged stories about chasing after metahumans and the sensations of running at amazing speeds, the younger man reached out and grabbed his hand. And the miraculous thing was he didn’t stop him. The speed force pulsating from their contact was incredible, even as damaged as Barry had been. In that moment he knew he couldn’t kill the other speedster. But keep him around until he extract the force completely. No, it was in his best interest to let him heal and get even fast.

 

              In fact these small unexpected reactions from this Earth’s Flash would work perfectly into his plan of fattening him up to steal his speed. So he stood next to Barry as he took his first wobbly steps without the walker. Holding firmly on the lighter man’s frame and letting Barry feel him as a constant in his life. He caught him when he fell and each time the subtle flush on the Speeder’s cheek made the experience that much more rewarding. It all had just been so easy.

 

Things only continued to go his way when the pragmatic inventor from his Earth started to create an outdated velocity serum to make Barry faster. Velocity Six was useless and this was the perfect point in his journey on this other Earth to accelerate the collaboration with the grieving Doctor. She held the key to stabilizing his speed. In the days where Barry left with the young engineer to Starling City he could finally convince her of his illness and show her the next steps. It must be fate that a young detective who was infatuated with Barry would discover the lab and shoot the annoying Wells. He played the hero and show Caitlin in person that the serum must be developed so that he can help Barry defeat Zoom and save the two worlds.

 

The Velocity Six in his body felt amazing. The pumping of blood and adrenaline in full swing with the speed force, the side effects however were not desired. When Barry returned from his adventure to save the world from the ridiculous and irrelevant Vandal Savage it was almost nice to have the younger man back fretting over his health. The way he hovered over him and constantly grabbed him more snacks. In fact it was one of the best feelings he had felt in years. It would be an even better feeling when he split open the man and sucked the speed from his lungs to ensure his long life. But that was semantics.

 

Things really start to role after Barry’s former mentor returned as the Reverse-Flash. A ridiculous name in his point of view. The doctor was focused solely on her work to make different serums and break down compounds to help him regain the speed stolen by the “big bad gray monster”. It was barely surprising that Barry reached out to him after the upside down Flash returned to the future. The Scarlet Speedster opened up entirely about trusting the man who had pretended to be Harrison Wells of Earth 1 in the previous year. And how distressed he felt that his fake mentor had been using him for his speed. It was ironic really.

 

And then the young man reached out for a hug. An innocent gesture between friends, but he knew that nothing from Barry was innocent. Each feeling was genuine and deep. Barry opening up was the ultimate sign of trust between the two of them. He literally had Barry Allen in his hands. Which he did as he held Barry against his chest, rubbing slow circles into the younger man’s arms. In the following weeks he found every excuse to be around the other Flash. Small touches here and there made him feel genuinely fast again and it was almost as addictive as Velocity 1-6 had been. Barry Allen was his own drug. So when he leaned down to touch his lips against the younger man’s he wasn’t surprised to be met half way. It would be dangerous to linger to long. He wouldn’t want to relapse later.

 

So it had been genuinely disappointing when the inventor had solved the breaches problem and his time on this Earth would be drawing to an end. It would be essential to ensure that the doctor finish the new velocity serums while Barry would be rescuing the irrelevant and replaceable daughter of Wells. If he could get the stable serum in his veins and the Flash in his base, he would have everything to accomplish his goals. And just maybe he wouldn’t have to kill the other Speedster. No, he could have both; the speed and the delirious emotions that he was feeling from the younger man. Barry Allen truly was the high he needed to be the fastest man alive.


End file.
